


If

by Hoyaa



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaa/pseuds/Hoyaa
Summary: 张生视角包含HK、KH、Hins单人
Relationships: HinsKenny
Kudos: 26





	If

**Author's Note:**

> 张生视角  
> 包含HK、KH、Hins单人

被一贯到底的时候还是很痛。

脑袋里滋滋滋地吵着。像啤酒撞入空荡荡的杯底，气泡直直往上冒，挠着他光裸的后背，冲进他的脑袋里——然后“砰”的一声，在脑袋里炸开。

水花四溅，把他整个人都打湿了，眼底也透出水来。

爱人够上前去，想吻走他眼角的水花。这下他的眼睛彻底湿了，三分是眼泪七分是爱人亲吻过的湿润痕迹。他看什么都是湿漉漉的了，爱人的眼睛变成了一片蓝黑色的起了雾的汪洋，月光随着波浪一涌一涌往里探，想探进甲板上的躯体。

//

爱人的眼睛很好看。

老人家以前总说什么大眼无神、小眼迷人。他第一次见到关智斌的时候便想，老人家或许不是有意欺瞒他，只是这一双眼睛只应天上有，凡夫俗子难以瞧见。

但他瞧见了。

亮晶晶的，比夜空最亮的那颗星辰更亮一些，又不似月亮那么俗气暧昧，不像太阳那样强势得让人睁不开眼。那个年头还不流行什么星辰大海的烂俗比喻，他在脑海里搜寻了好久，想着他见到过的、梦到过的最好看的意象，皱着眉头却想不出什么能配得上的。

然后年轻人偏过头来看，用那一双举世无双的眼睛望向他。

路灯。

他竟然想到了家楼下的路灯。不是香港酒店里的那个暂时居所，是他从小长大的那个家。家楼下有一盏路灯，像东山口的每盏路灯一样普通，昏昏暗暗地藏在榕树叶里。他小时候一个人回家，晚上总会怕，越走越急越急越怕，等他闯入那盏路灯的光照里，好像进了保护范围，吊在嗓子眼的一颗心才会放下。

久而久之，他仿佛能够认得这一盏灯。

但如果拿路灯来形容关智斌的眼睛，大概要被他粉丝的唾沫淹死。关智斌人气很高，他们都是刚出道的新人，但你看现在，同一个活动现场，记者的话筒都凑到关智斌跟前，他只是陪衬的边缘。

没关系，他偶尔也乐得有这样的清闲，能好好思考该用什么来形容年轻人的那双眼睛。

年轻人却偷偷伸出手，把他扯到人群的中间去。

他的手好烫。

//

后来，他在关智斌的眼睛里，看到过好多风景，像是春天垂落下来的一丛小蜡花，夏夜忽明忽暗的萤火虫，还有短暂初秋里驱走燥热的风。

唯独没有冬季。

关智斌生在冬天，他也生在冬天。他猜想，自己出生时大概是一个阴郁寒冷的冬夜，可是关智斌出生那天是什么样的，他猜不到。关智斌身上，看不到任何冬天的痕迹。冬天配不上千阳灿烂，配不上白昼漫长。就像企图要跨进光明的黑夜，一旦跨进光明，便不再是黑夜了。

关智斌给他看雪地的照片时，他们刚通宵看了几部电影。太阳偷偷爬上阳台，他们坐在客厅的地板上，电影里的女子正躺在望不到边的雪地里。

“我从来都未见过咁大嘅雪。”他生在南方长在南方，雪是稀罕物。

关智斌搬来旧相册，是他去加拿大念书的那个冬天拍的。白茫茫的，把树和木屋都藏在雪里。相片里的人望着镜头，一双眼睛像雪地上反射的光。

他终于在关智斌的眼里，找到冬天的痕迹。

然后他听见那个熟悉的声音，软软糯糯的：“我都好想同你一起去睇雪。”

//

他被诱使着吻了关智斌。

明明是他主动向前，但他总觉得，是那片雪地要把他吸进去。

吻得杂乱无章，贝齿扯咬下唇，再用柔软的舌尖舔一舔，便当作是赔偿或安慰。他有些着急，跪起身来想要靠得更近，手指尖却无意掠过碰上一处凸起。

像一个暗号，他们停下亲吻。他还喘着粗气，手掌不知该往哪儿放，眼睛也不应该看向那儿的。可他脑袋里的弦已经被崩得快要断开，他丢了所谓的分寸和礼仪，只记得棉质的卡其色短裤被顶起了一座小山。

他抬起头，年轻人正涨红着脸看他。

“张敬轩，我钟意……”

“我愿意。”

如果游戏规则说抢答不得分，那就让规则见鬼去吧。

他不要什么规则，不要情歌永远只能写给不存在的女孩，不要记者追问女朋友，不要别人口中的清白好兄弟，不要爸妈和三姑六婆念了一遍又一遍的传宗接代。

去他妈的规则，他只想要他。

//

雪地里面是烫的。

他完全扎进雪地里的时候，只感觉得到滚烫。像火苗蹿起，他像是全身都被浇上了酒精，火苗烧到四肢百骸，快把他吞噬。却也不知是谁引的火，两个人抱得太紧，身体最隐秘的地方都互相绞咬着。他往里索取多一分，那具湿润的柔软的肉体便为他开垦多一寸。

他停下来，看着关智斌。狭小的客厅邋遢不堪，衣物横七倒八地丢在地上，相册被遮了半角，还窥得到半幅雪景。一旁的爆谷桶打翻了，几颗被压碎，甜腻腻的。关智斌就躺在这番景象之上，赤裸裸的，像流落民间的大理石雕像。纯白无染，五官和肌肉线条兀自漂亮着，完全不懂得人间烟火气里的粗鄙，只等着某天再回到他所属的殿堂。

张敬轩现在是那个拾到雕像的人。他在洁白的雕像上留下深深浅浅的吻痕，在平整无暇的雪地上牢牢嵌上自己的轮廓。这样不知道算不算亵渎，是不是该被神明惩罚。

但比神明更先来临的，是躺在地上的年轻恋人。他动了情，扭动腰肢渴求着，眼神迷离，像将化未化的雪，下一秒便把周遭的空气或尘埃也融掉。他的手攀上张敬轩的肩膀，嘴里碎碎乱乱地喊着名字，像做梦的小孩说出心里偷偷藏了好久的秘密。

“张轩，张轩。”

他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，湿的，红的。

像女巫置在雪地上的红果子，吃一口就能飞升天堂，或者万劫不复。

//

是天堂。

窗台照进光亮，照着两个相拥的年轻人。他们汗津津的身体泛着光，两个人都卸了力，在若有若无的亲吻里抬起头，向窗外望去。

黑夜挺进光明里。

天亮了。

//

后来，张敬轩想到关智斌，便总会想到那样的景象——光亮的，温暖的，发烫的。

他一个冬天出生的家伙，终于见到了冬天的另一副模样。湿冷和阴郁还是会来袭，偶尔把两个人挠得撞得头破血流，但关智斌会转过头吻一吻他，把楼下的路灯打开，或者随手关掉黑夜，打开白昼。

他好像拥有了一束永远可以亲吻得到的光。

他们都很喜欢亲吻，嘴唇被糯湿得香甜，舌尖温柔地或侵略地往里探寻，温热的鼻息挑动着敏感的神经末梢。像触电一样，电流麻痹大脑，带着血液冲涌向下身。然后恋人会蹲下来，解开他束缚的牛仔裤拉链，隔着柔软的布料舔舐他发烫的勃起。

//

他总会在这样的时刻里想到诸多意象。

有时候是晒太阳的猫，有时候是被扯红了线的风筝，有时候被海浪拍打着的贝壳。

他们躺在海边小木屋的地台上。他把恋人硕大的分身都含进嘴里吞吐，海浪涌过来时，白色浊夜喷进嘴里。他想到小时候在海边吃到一颗现开的生蚝，一口咬破，鲜甜又带着海腥味的白汁顺着嘴角流下，滴在恋人光滑的腿根。

也或者是月光照下来的时候。他双手撑着落地窗，恋人从后抱着他的腰，把头埋进他的侧颈。他觉得自己像一颗被巨大陨石撞击的行星，五脏六腑都跟着震动。他被一遍一遍撞上落地窗，前面分泌的液体在透明玻璃上拉出浓稠的线。

或者是在录音室。关了门，他把手探进他的白衬衫之下，偏又不解开扣子，让指尖和衣料一起撩过肌肤。灵敏度过高的麦克风把急促杂乱的呼吸声都收进去，屏幕上高高低低的曲线，像他读过的第一行诗，写下的第一个音符，值得珍藏或流传。

偶尔也会有幻想，像是飞向卡西尼号，或是坠入不见底的深海。或者让灯光打下，在万人面前表演拥抱亲吻甚至是做爱的典范。或者逃进一间废弃旧工厂，躲去最高的那层楼，躺在一扇被拆下的破铁门上，两个人一动，铁门便吭吭哧哧地响，抖落下一颗螺丝钉，散出难闻的机油味。

“发神经。”关智斌停下舌尖的舔舐，站起来身白了他一眼。然后转身把窗帘拉开，光透过复古的茶色玻璃，打在他水渍斑驳的白色内裤上。

恋人重新蹲下，拉下碍事的布料，用温润的口腔包裹他。

他的光，又包住了他。

像这十年里每一个平凡的晴朗冬日。

黑夜大概比白昼更诱惑，轰轰烈烈也比屋企木地板上寻常的白光更吸引人。他是不甘于平凡的，性格里的细腻敏感也早预示着他在这个行业里不会平凡。但如果艺术家必定要独自承受黑夜里的苦痛，那他宁愿拥有多一些平凡，在木地板和白日光里，与恋人耳鬓厮磨去。

况且——他看着恋人那张令全港陷入初恋的脸在他身下涨红——他的光，明明是不寻常的光。

恋人加快了速度。张敬轩的呼吸急促得缺氧，只能张着嘴大口大口吸气，像搁浅了的鱼。他一手抓着桌沿，一手伸进恋人密密的发根里。

落了空。

//

醒来一片漆黑。

一张床，一半孤寂，一半荒凉。

手落在自己的下身，那里高高翘起，荒唐得很。

他们已经很久没有拥抱，很久没有亲吻，很久没有互相抚慰。他们已经分手很久了，他的身和心所想念的那个人，已经是过去式。

他起床走到窗边。他现在的家，楼下没有路灯，月亮和星辰常常罢工，只剩一面黑漆漆的夜。

仰头喝下半杯凉白开，燥热也没褪去，索性伸进衣裤里，自己抓着上下撸动起来。他很久没有纾解过，掌心沾了粘液也还是粗涩，全靠着加快的速度和越握越紧的劲儿才勉强爬到峰顶。

白色浊液粘在手上，房间里充斥着咸腥的味道，天气一冷更显得刺鼻。

光亮的，温暖的，发烫的。

都不在了。第一行诗被丢进垃圾桶，陨石坑被风沙填满，牡蛎在海滩上腐烂发酸。

火是光亮的，温暖的，发烫的。

火是你自己引燃的，是你自己抱紧不放。

到头来有什么底气去怪罪。火烧过的地方焦黑荒芜，寸草不生。

在高潮来临的一刻，他差点儿喊出关智斌的名字。做梦的小孩儿可以随意说出古灵精怪的梦话，他不行，他理应是要往前走的，理应连想一想这个名字都该是羞耻。

如果能控制得了的话。

//

后来还是抱在一起了。

转头发现，被火反噬的原来不止他一个。

关智斌说，冬天太冷了。

怎么可能呢，张敬轩心想。明明是自己把阴冷带进关智斌的冬天里，现在他离开了，关智斌怎么还会冷呢。

可是关智斌从来不骗人。

张敬轩跨上前去抱住他。管是真话是假话，拥抱总是暖的热的，他比关智斌更渴望温度。

后来还是在那间卧室，他们小心翼翼地接吻，数着彼此鼻息的节奏；然后把手伸进对方厚厚的衣物里，抚过曲线蜿蜒，试探着心跳的频率和神经的敏感处是否还一如以前。

最后，衣物还是横七竖八地丢了一地，他坐在窗台上，双腿挂在关智斌的腰间。被一贯到底的时候还是很痛，痛得眼角飞出泪来。他想起关生下午在厨房里炖的那锅番茄汤，咕噜咕噜冒泡，汤汁快要撒出锅。酸的甜的热的烫的，都是他。

他被关智斌拉得更近了些，底下也被顶得更深。痛感在一瞬间爆炸开来，顺着血液流向身体各处。他们都太熟悉彼此的身体了，知道吻哪里便可以让对方不自觉地颤抖，知道进得多深便能引出呻吟声，知道怎么样的姿势最舒服，靠在哪里最有安全感。

他把手搭在关智斌的肩膀上，挺起腰去迎。他太想他了，想要光明正大地想他。他不想去控制，声音像是自己飞出来似的：“关斌，关斌……”

“我愿意。”

抢答这件事，大概会传染。

//

靠在玻璃窗上亲吻的时候，楼下新装的路灯突然亮了。

白昼挺进黑夜里，顺手点亮了天边的几颗星辰。

该去清理小腹或大腿或是什么地方的粘腻和狼藉，但两个人似乎都不想动，就靠着窗台，手扣着手，也不说话。

客厅偶尔传来两只狗狗的声音。饭团不舒服的时候会轻声叫，妹妹便在一旁嗷嗷嗷地应和它。

张敬轩承认，他是那种需要爱也需要被爱的人。那是他的阳光空气和水，是保持自转公转海洋潮汐的引力。他需要一份恰到好处的爱，包容他也填满他，相拥着就能度过漫长冬夜。

他从衣柜里拿出两套睡衣，拉着关智斌去了浴室。

水雾缭绕，他躺在浴缸里，房顶暖黄色的灯像海面上的月光。

他看着关智斌的眼睛：“我谂，冲凉完我可以一觉训到听日。”

“好啊。”

睡一觉，天就亮了。


End file.
